powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Robotpalooza
Robotpalooza is the twenty-eighth episode of Power Rangers S.P.D.. It features the debut of the S.W.A.T. Megazord. Synopsis The Rangers nearly reach their breaking point when both Gruumm and Broodwing send robot after robot to attack the city. Meanwhile, Bridge can't seem to stay awake due to psychic dreams of a battle that hasn't happened yet. Plot Bridge is having a dream in which the Rangers in their zords are battling three giant robots. In the dream, Omega Ranger tells the robots: S.P.D., we order you to halt. Kat contacts the cadets and tells them there is a robot attacking. Bridge and the rest of the cadets suit up and in their zord battle the robot. After defeating the robot, they return to headquarters. In the rec room, Bridge asks Jack if he finds it odd that he had a dream about three robots and then they battle a robot. Jack points out that they work for S.P.D., that's what they do. The alarm goes off and the cadets go back into action. The Rangers entered their runners and form the Megazord. They battle one-eye and quickly contain him. The Rangers return to headquarters. Bridge is asleep in the command center as the other cadets wait for the arrival of Commander Cruger and Kat. Commander Cruger and Kat enter and Commander Cruger is not happy to see Bridge asleep. Commander Cruger hollers at Bridge, who wakes up and wants to know how fighting two robots makes Bridge tired, when the rest of the cadets are not. Bridge tells Commander Cruger he has fought five. Commander Cruger is puzzled and Bridge tells him he has been dream fighting and gives details about what the three robots look like. Kat tells the group that they just received a report of three robots matching Bridge's description conquering the Alpha 5 star system. The alarms go off and the cadets wearily suit up and go into battle. They battle an alien until the alien jumps into a giant robot. The zords are sent and the Rangers battle once again in their zord. It is another victory for the Rangers. The Rangers return to headquarters. In his quarters, Bridge is fast asleep and dreams about the battle with the three robots and this time there are three criminals. Bridge wakes up and starts to leave. Sky asks him where he is going and Bridge tells him he doesn't know. Sky reports to Commander Cruger that he believes that Bridge has had another dream and has left. Commander Cruger has Kat search for him - it is dangerous for one Ranger to be on his own. Bridge leaves S.P.D. and finds the three criminals he saw in his dream. Bridge suits up and battles the three criminals. Green Ranger is doing well, until Broodwing sends in several Blueheads and Orangeheads. While Green Ranger battles the Blueheads and Orangeheads, the three criminals make their escape. The rest of the Rangers appear to help Green Ranger. Green Ranger asks Omega Ranger if he can go after the three criminals while the rest of the Rangers battle the Blueheads and Orangeheads. Omega Ranger takes off after the three criminals. The Rangers defeat the Blueheads and Orangeheads. Kat sends the Rangers their new S.W.A.T. flyers which form the S.W.A.T. Megazord. The Rangers battle the three robots and quickly defeat two of them. The battle continues with the last robot in outer space. The Rangers defeat the final robot. In the command center, Kat comments to Commander Cruger that it has been quite a day. Commander Cruger is concerned that Gruumm will not stop until he gets what he wants. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Brett Stewart as Omega Ranger (voice) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Josephine Davison as Morgana *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Michael Hurst as Silverhead (voice) *Jarrod Holt as One Eye (voice) *Shane Bosher as Gineka (voice) *Stephen Brunton as Chiaggo (voice) *Glen Drake as Delapoo (voice) *Derek Judge as Blue-Head Krybots (voice) *James Gaylyn as Orange-Head Krybots (voice) Errors *It's strange that the Rangers are becoming physically exhausted when all their fights involved the megazord. (At the very least, they should be sore from using the controls so much and getting increasingly irritated from the mental exhaustion.) *The S.W.A.T. Megazord's cockpit in original footage is missing the S.P.D. emblem and has the restraint much higher. **The footage would be replayed in future episodes, although a more screen-accurate version of the cockpit would later appear in "Impact". *Sky told the other Rangers to follow him despite them being in the same Megazord, Notes *Cat mentions that the robots Bridge envisioned had destroyed the Alpha Five star system, possibly a nod to Alpha 5. *The robot that Delapoo pilots is the same one that was used by Mysticon in Zapped. *This marks the first time since the Power Rangers Turbo episode: The Robot Ranger that a villain has decided to send more than one monster to attack in the same day. Unlike other times, Gruumm kept sending them instead of giving up after two defeats; Broodwing also took advantage of it, hoping to outnumber the exhausted Rangers. **Queen Machina had also come up with the idea back in the Power Rangers Zeo episode There's No Business Like Snow Business. See Also (Zord Battle) (One Eye fight footage) (Silverhead fight footage) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D.